


But You're Perfect to Me

by gxrlsclub



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mini Fic, Mpreg Louis, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxrlsclub/pseuds/gxrlsclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loved hearing Louis's theories about their baby girl.</p>
<p>He recalled Louis saying once; "She'll have your eyes I bet. Big and green. If she's lucky she'll get my ass. But if her face is anything like her daddy's then we might have boy problems sooner than anticipated." </p>
<p>Classic Louis, always keeping things light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You're Perfect to Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was a minific cause im not even sure if i can write but let me know what you think i guess!

"Harry come look at meeeee" whined Louis as he stood up from the couch. "I'm a thousand pounds.." 

"But I bet you look like a million bucks" came the response from the kitchen. 

"Don't make jokes, I'm serious. And don't even bother bringing me that sandwich, I'm not eating it." 

"Hey." Harry appeared from the kitchen holding a plate with two sandwiches in one hand, and a cup of tea in the other. He had a serious look plastered across his face, which was enough to make Louis sit back down. "You are perfect, okay? This is amazing." Harry set their lunch down on the coffee table and rested a hand on Louis's stomach. His expression softened immediately.

"I just feel -" 

"Shhhh." Harry interrupted softly. "I wanna talk to the little one" 

"She's been kicking like crazy ever since you got home." Louis placed his hand on top of Harry's. "I think it would do the both of us some good to hear your voice." Harry leaned in toward Louis's bump which was hidden away under one of Harry's t-shirts. 

Louis always said that whenever he put on one of Harry's t-shirts the baby kicked like crazy; which obviously meant she was going to be a genius because "babies shouldn't be able to tell stuff like that." Harry loved hearing Louis's theories about their baby girl. He recalled Louis saying once; "She'll have your eyes I bet. Big and green. If she's lucky she'll get my ass. But if her face is anything like her daddy's then we might have boy problems sooner than anticipated." Classic Louis, always keeping things light. 

"Hello my darling." He spoke softly to Louis's stomach. "It's Harry, your daddy." 

Louis moved Harry's hand further to the left. "Do you feel that?" Harry felt soft kicks under his palm. 

"I can't wait to meet you. I really need your help around here. It seems there aren't enough hours in the day for one person to tell your daddy how much I love him. I'm gunna need you to come out real soon so you can help me alright?" 

Louis felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. Maybe it was the hormones, or simply the fact that after 5 years together, it never ceased to amaze him how much he truly loved Harry.   
"Cut it out. Bloody hell you're going to make me cry." he said, moving Harry's hand away. 

"It's true, Louis. And I'm not going to give up on trying to prove it to you. Even if it means we have to have enough kids to make a football team to help me tell you." They looked at each other a long time before Louis broke the silence. 

"Like hell we are." he said with a laugh. Harry threw his arm around his husband and pulled him in close enough to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

"I'm so lucky I get to do this with you, Haz." Louis continued. "I wouldn't have it any other way in the world." 

"I love you, Lou." Harry planted another kiss on his forehead, and reached out to grab their sandwiches from the table. "But if you want to kiss me for being such an amazing guy, you should do it now. Coming near your mouth due to your new found love for excessive amounts of mustard on things doesn't appeal to me very much" 

Louis kissed Harry sharply. "Jerk"


End file.
